Aortic valve replacement in patients with severe valve disease is a common surgical procedure. The replacement is conventionally performed by open heart surgery, in which the heart is usually arrested and the patient is placed on a heart bypass machine. In recent years, prosthetic heart valves have been developed which are implanted using minimally invasive procedures such as transapical or percutaneous approaches. These methods involve compressing the prosthesis radially to reduce its diameter, inserting the prosthesis into a delivery tool, such as a catheter, and advancing the delivery tool to the correct anatomical position in the heart. Once properly positioned, the prosthesis is deployed by radial expansion within the native valve annulus.
While these techniques are substantially less invasive than open heart surgery, the lack of line-of-sight visualization of the prosthesis and the native valve presents challenges, because the physician cannot see the actual orientation of the prosthesis during the implantation procedure. Correct positioning of the prostheses is achieved using radiographic imaging, which yields a two-dimensional image of the viewed area. The physician must interpret the image correctly in order to properly place the prostheses in the desired position. Failure to properly position the prostheses sometimes leads to device migration or to improper functioning. Proper device placement using radiographic imaging is thus critical to the success of the implantation.
PCT Publication WO 05/002466 to Schwammenthal et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes prosthetic devices for treating aortic stenosis.
PCT Publication WO 06/070372 to Schwammenthal et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device having a single flow field therethrough, adapted for implantation in a subject, and shaped so as to define a fluid inlet and a diverging section, distal to the fluid inlet.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0149360 to Schwammenthal et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device including a valve-orifice attachment member attachable to a valve in a blood vessel and including a fluid inlet, and a diverging member that extends from the fluid inlet, the diverging member including a proximal end near the fluid inlet and a distal end distanced from the proximal end. A distal portion of the diverging member has a larger cross-sectional area for fluid flow therethrough than a proximal portion thereof.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0197695 to Stacchino et al., describes a cardiac-valve prosthesis adapted for percutaneous implantation. The prosthesis includes an armature adapted for deployment in a radially expanded implantation position, the armature including a support portion and an anchor portion, which are substantially axially coextensive with respect to one another. A set of leaflets is coupled to the support portion. The leaflets can be deployed with the armature in the implantation position. The leaflets define, in the implantation position, a flow duct that is selectably obstructable. The anchor portion can be deployed to enable anchorage of the cardiac-valve prosthesis at an implantation site.
The following patents and patent application publications, are set forth as background:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,465 to Griffin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,451 to Yeo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,442 to Deac
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,330 to Hanson
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0260389 to Case et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,118 to Spencer et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,406 to Seguin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,408 to Bailey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,153 and US Patent Application Publication 2003/0023300 to Bailey et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0186563 to Lobbi
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0130729 to Paniagua et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0236411 to Sarac et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0075720 to Nguyen et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0058872 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137686 Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137690 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137691 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application. Publication 2005/0143809 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0182483 to Osborne et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137695 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0240200 to Bergheim
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0025857 to Bergheim et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0025855 to Lashinski et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0047338 to Jenson et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0052867 to Revuelta et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0074485 to Realyvasquez
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0259136 to Nguyen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,184 to Schreck
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,662 to Caffey